Sulley
Sulley, spelled Sully in the Car Finder game, is a scarer at Monster Trucks, Inc. He first appears in Cars, and makes many subsequent appearances in the ''Cars'' series. He is based on The Monsters Inc. character of the same name. Sulley is a Scream Motors Monstrocity SI, a rather large model. He is painted blue with several purple spots, and has two horns above his blue mirrors. He has four large snow tires with purple rims, as well as a blue nose on his hood. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Sulley appears during the end credit sequence. The Radiator Springs residents are watching Monster Trucks, Inc. in the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre, the film in which Sulley stars in. In the movie, Mike and Sulley are banished to the Himalayas during their search for the Boomobile, where they come across a large snowplow by the name of Yeti, who offers them a tray of yellow snow cones. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Sulley makes an appearance as a playable character in Cars: Mater-National Championship, though he can only be selected in the Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh minigame and Waypoint Races in arcade mode. He also appears as the opposing competitor during all six levels of Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh in the game's story mode, in which he and Mike challenge each other to see who can collect the most laugh canisters. Additionally, Sulley hosts the James P. Sullivan Cup in the story mode, which is an event consisting of three monster truck races, and whoever wins will receive a sticker. Of the three races, Sulley competes in the second and third events, but ultimately loses to Monster Mater. Sulley also makes a cameo appearance in the ending cutscene for Big and Strong Again. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' Sulley and Mike make cameo appearances in Tokyo Mater, in which they are seen when Mater drifts though a movie theater during his race with Kabuto. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Sulley returns as a playable character, though he can only be used in Monster Truck Races. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Tokyo Mater'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Sully is the top scarer at Monster Trucks, Incorporated. He's looked up to by all the other trucks in the Scare Garage because he's the biggest, baddest, blue-ist thing on four gigantic wheels, but deep down inside, he's as gentle as a hybrid." ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 3 **Acceleration: 3 **Handling: 2 **Stability: 4 Portrayals *John Goodman - All appearances Gallery Sulley Cars Car Finder.jpg|Car Finder profile MikeandSulleyCars.jpg|''Cars'' SulleyMaterNational.jpg|Artwork from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78-93.png|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' SulleyWR2.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' SulleyWR3.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' SulleyTokyoMater.png|''Tokyo Mater'' R6OP78-137.png|''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Quotes *"But, Mike, the Boomobile's in trouble! She needs our help!" - Cars *"Sullivan Express, moving out!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Oh yeah, let's go to work! I'm ready." - Cars: Mater-National Championship Trivia *Sulley is based on the character James P. Sullivan from the movie Monsters, Inc.. This character also appears in the ''Disney Infinity'' series. pl:Sulley pt-br:Sulley ru:Салливан Category:Monster trucks Category:Film characters Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Tokyo Mater